Two Unbelievable Secrets
by GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Sex, Rape. Please R/R. Thanx a Lot! CHAPTER 3 NOW POSTED!!!!!!!!!
1. "What's Wrong with You?"

The whole Potions class shuddered as Professor Severus Snape entered the dungeon. Unluckily for this group of second years, today was another Thursday morning double Potions class. Every one was worrying about the sort of "quiz" that Snape was giving them today. Harry and Hermione weren't paying attention to that, though. They were worried about other things. Hermione was so upset that she couldn't go anywhere without Harry, Ron, or some one else saying "What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry was just plain preoccupied. Every one, including his teachers, were even more concerned about him than Hermione. They were each acting abnormally for a different reason, however.  
  
"Granger, Potter!" Snape yelled angrily, "Pay attention!" "What!?" they screamed in reply. "I said start your quizzes." "Sorry, Professor," Hermione and Harry grumbled simultaneously.  
  
After class, Ron said, "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing," both answered quietly. Little did Ron know, there was much more wrong than he had anticipated. 


	2. "What's Up with Girls?"

A/N: Please note that I have nothing against girls. As you can tell from my pen name, I am a girl, and I'm not, I repeat not, a sexist person. Thanx for your understanding, and thanx for reading.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked out of the library smiling a few days later. "Hey, what's up?" Ron ducked out from behind a corner. "Don't scare me like that!" Hermione snapped. "Ron, you're so mean," Harry joked, as he to, stepped out of the corner. "Spies!" Hermione accused. "How come now you're so happy?" Ron demanded of Hermione. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked dreamily. "You know what he means," Harry said disgustedly. "Leave me alone, I don't have to tell you two anything!" Hermione yelled, and with that, she sprinted away to Gryffindor Tower. "Girls!" both boys exclaimed. "How you doin', Harry?" a voice called out. "Aah!" Harry and Ron yelled together. They needn't have, though, because it was only Colin Creevey, an annoying first year who seemed to take an extreme interest in Harry. "Colin!" yelled Harry, "Don't do that again!" "Sorry," a hurt Colin mumbled. Harry and Ron had to explain to Colin why they were so aggravated. "What's up with girls?" Harry muttered to Ron and Colin. "Dunno," Ron said, and he walked off. Harry looked in Colin's direction. "Oh, don't look at me," Colin said, "I'm only eleven." And with that, he too walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Harry alone in his disgusted state. 


	3. A Desperate Situation

"Potter, can I please see you in my office after breakfast?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked Harry a few days later. "Yes, Professor." Ron looked suspiciously at Harry, but Hermione was too delirious from whatever happened to her the other day to even hear Professor McGonagall. Harry finished eating and walked out of the Great Hall. 'Sit down, Potter," Professor McGonagall said when he reached her office. She told him that he was falling behind in class, his grades were slipping, and so was his class participation. "Potter, I hope you realize that we'll be forced to remove you from this school if you continue on like this, Professor McGonagall said. "I do realize that, Professor," Harry informed her. "Good."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Later, in Gryffindor tower, "Come, now." Harry knew who that was and what they meant. They'd been saying the same thing to Harry at the same exact time, when Harry was in bed, for quite a while already. Harry knew better by now then to protest, so he groaned, slipped out of bed, and put on his robe and slippers. Harry knew where this man was taking him, to the most awful place Harry had ever been. Harry was in such a desperate situation that he didn't know what to do about. He couldn't tell anyone. The man would murder him; he'd made that clear to Harry the first night this went on. It was such a despicable crime, and Harry couldn't imagine how anyone could be this cruel, that they'd want to, to, to, rape someone. "In," the man ordered when they reached the door. Harry, trembling with fear, went inside after the man.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Soon, it was all over, and Harry was allowed to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry couldn't sleep though, and by the time Ron woke up, he was in tears, but he wouldn't tell  
  
Ron what was bothering him. When they went to breakfast, he wouldn't tell Hermione either, not that she was paying him any attention anyway, though. Ron, now, decided that he better sort out both Harry and Hermione's problems, even if he had to do it alone. 


End file.
